With the advancement of electric and electronic communication technologies, wireless communication terminals have become higher in performance and smaller in size. Examples of the wireless communication terminal can include various devices, such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), laptop computers, and the like. As a wireless communication terminal has become higher in performance and smaller in size in this manner, there are increasing causes of heat generated within the wireless communication terminal.